fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady of Moon
A being that appeared out of the Green Hue within the ancient Catacombs of Ma'habre. Despite entering into battle against her, she is not hostile towards the player and their party. Lore "We do not know much about her. She is the servant of the Moon god. The older one. The moon god has his motivations to meddle with the act in process, but we do not understand him." - The New Gods, when asked about the Lady of Moon. The Lady of Moon is a servant to the Trickster Moon God, one of the Old Gods still left who is observing humanity. Like her God, she too, dislikes and disagrees with humanity having the same rights as the true Old Gods, as she believes they do not deserve it. However, despite this kind of hostile feelings and thoughts, she is willing to help the player... for a price... Location Can be found in the Tomb of the Gods Level 2, at one section above the corpse of Alll-Mer, and down a long hallway to the right, with a dead end, the dead end being a pit. Said pit can be filled with the Green Hue in the past of the Tomb of the Gods. She will appear when the player interacts with the Green Hue. Sacrifice Do not attack the being. If the player does attack the being, it pleads with the player to stop fighting and she does not retaliate. She is defeated in a few hits. However, she descends back into the Green Hue and is never seen again in the current playthrough. Simply interact with her via talking. She will not speak, but she will interact with the player via telepathy, similar to the Maneba. One can ask her questions and all that, but her main function is the ability to help the player. She will heal the player and their party, including removing all of their status ailments, restoring their HP and Mind, and restoring missing limbs. However, she requires a 'gift' in return, as one cannot gain something without sacrificing something. When asked what she wanted, she will simply say that she will know when she sees it. She will not appear again until the player has the appropriate 'gift'. Once the player has brought the gift, they can choose to part with it or not. If choosing to part with it, the player can choose words to try and sooth the gift, but it will be useless in the end, as the Lady of Moon takes the gift with her to the Green Hue and is never seen again in the game. Parting with the gift restores the player and the party to full health, mind, removing status ailments, and restored limbs. If choosing not to part with the gift, the Lady of Moon descends back down into the Green Hue, never seen again. Interestingly, if Moonless is in the party, she will start to growl and become threatening towards the Lady of Moon, as if sensing that the Moon God creation is hiding more than what appears to be behind that appearance of hers. The player can either let Moonless loose on the creature or restrain her and wait. Category:Characters